Lust
by Emmy-san
Summary: When Riko tricks Tasuku into confessing to Teru, what happens when he finds out that she's started wearing a thong? ...Basically he flips, because he thinks she's wearing it for another guy. XD    TasukuxTeru


It had all started with that phone call.

"So, Tasuku. When exactly are you planning on confessing to our Teru-chan?"

Tasuku's cheeks reddened and his eyes grew wider. This was the first thing Riko had said to him after he'd picked up his ringing phone.

"W-what?" Tasuku sputtered out in response, "What's it to you?"

Riko sighed dramatically. "Because... Teru-chan was just telling me how a boy had confessed to her today. Shouldn't you be worried that some one may steal her?"

Tasuku's heart clenched in pain at the thought. "If that happens... it's her decision. Why should I interfere?"

"Well, let's see. Maybe because you _love _her?" Riko responded sarcastically.

Tasuku blushed again. "It's her choice if she wants to date some one." His voice lowered in pain.

"And it's your choice if you want to stop it. I don't think Teru-chan seemed too keen on the idea of accepting this boy anyway... Because she's too busy waiting for _some one_ to finally confess." Riko said. "You know that she loves you back, so what's holding you?"

"I don't know that," Tasuku said darkly, "She said that months ago. It could have changed."

"Are you daft?" Riko responded, "Do you not see the way she looks at you?"

Tasuku pictured Teru in his mind, wondering if the look in her eyes was one of love or something else completely. "...I don't know." He muttered, "She should be able to choose whoever she wants to be with..." Though Tasuku didn't want her to choose anyone but him.

"She can choose you, if you let her know you're an option," Riko said, saying each word slowly as if he was an idiot who couldn't understand a word she was speaking.

"I know, stupid hag." Tasuku said, irritated, "I just don't know how."

"Easily. I – love – you. It's simple." Responded Riko. It sounded as if she was also getting frustrated with Tasuku.

"I know. I just don't want her to respond with anything except an acceptance."

"She won't."

"How the hell do you know?"

"I just do. Now confess. Or else the young _Masuda-kun_ will take her away." Riko smirked.

_Masuda-kun_... Tasuku's eyebrows mashed in anger toward the stranger's name. He didn't know him, but he didn't like him. "Fine."

"Really?" said Riko excitedly, "When?"

"The next time I see her. Happy?" Tasuku sighed, dreading the next time he'd see Teru.

"Yes. Of course." Riko grinned. Tasuku heard the sound of a door opening from her end, and his eyes widened in fear. "Oh, Teru-chan!"

Tasuku heard Teru respond in the background, his heart beating like a hummingbird's.

"I think Tasuku wanted to see you... You should pop by." Riko said happily.

"_What_?" Tasuku said to Riko, terrified now. He'd never confessed to anyone before. Sure, he'd been confessed _to_, but doing the confessing himself was a different story altogether. "No, Riko!"

He heard Teru mention something about it raining, and her uniform being drenched. Although Tasuku would have liked to have seen this image, he was grateful for the excuse. Riko however, brushed it off, saying she could just change in Tasuku's room. He then heard Teru agree happily, and then the door shut once again. Tasuku's heart jumped up to his throat. He was panicking.

"_Riko_...!" Tasuku said, sounding both terrified and furious at the same time.

"What?" Riko responded, pretending to sound innocent, "You said the next time you saw her, right?"

"Yes... but-" Tasuku began,

"But nothing. I have simply one thing left to say to you... Sex after marriage." Riko then hung up, just as the door to Tasuku's apartment opened.

"Kurosaki~ do you have any towels? It's pouring out there, and I'm drenched." Teru said as she entered.

The topic of sex now fresh in his mind, Tasuku avoided looking toward the fully-soaked Teru. "Uh, yeah- um," Tasuku stuttered in response, "In the bathroom."

"Okay," responded Teru happily. He heard her footsteps as she walked toward the bathroom, but refused to turn around. Unfortunately, though Tasuku himself was denying seeing the image of Teru's wet body, his mind didn't agree with that way of thinking. He quickly grabbed one of the couch's pillows to hide the bulge in his pants that grew with the image.

Tasuku was panicking. Not only did he have to confess, he now had a hard-on that he couldn't calm down. He hoped to God that he'd done the laundry, that there really were towels in the bathroom.

Else things would definitely get worse.

"Ummm, Kurosaki..." _Crap_. Tasuku knew what that tone meant. "There aren't any towels in the bathroom." Teru said, coming up from behind Tasuku. He felt a few droplets of water hit his neck.

"Uh, fine... I can grab you a shirt of mine, just give me a second." Tasuku got up, only then realizing the pillow couldn't come with him. He quickly pulled his shirt down below his crotch as he got up... then came the hardest part.

Looking at Teru.

She hadn't exaggerated – she really was soaked. Her hair was messy and matted to her face. Her body was covered with water, and the worst part was... Her shirt was completely transparent.

The idiot had taken off her jacket, leaving only a soaked white blouse that was barely covering her body. Tasuku could see _everything_. The necklace Tasuku had given Teru, her navel, and her bra. It was bright pink that day.

The job of hiding Tasuku's hard-on grew even more difficult.

"Okay," Teru said, putting her hair behind her ears. Another thing that made it more difficult... She knew that Tasuku liked her better with her hair behind her ears. Her clenched his eyes shut as he walked to his room to grab her a shirt. Teru followed, but stayed outside his door as she knew she wasn't allowed in there.

"Hey, what's wrong, Kurosaki?" Teru said to the door, sounding confused. "Does your stomach hurt?"

Tasuku opened his drawers, searching for a clean shirt she could wear. "Uh, yeah, a bit." He walked to the door, holding it open a crack to give her the newly-found shirt.

"Well, feel better okay?" Teru said, taking the shirt and smiling at Tasuku. "I'll be back in a second!"

She closed the door, and Tasuku sunk to the ground. That was so dangerous. He needed to be more careful next time... He'd never been like this before. _Riko, that hag..._ Tasuku thought bitterly. She'd put this thought into his head, and now Tasuku couldn't stop thinking about having sex with Teru. He hadn't even confessed yet, so why should he be thinking about that?

Which brought his mind back to the fact that he had to confess to Teru tonight. Lest the loathed Masuda-kun take her away... Tasuku gritted his teeth, his mind circling through his frustrations.

He heard Teru open the door of the bathroom. She was done changing. "Hey, Kurosaki, do you think I could wash my uniform? I need to wear it tomorrow..."

"Yeah, I'll do it in a sec." Luckily Tasuku's manhood had calmed down a bit, so he could leave his bedroom with one fear gone. "Um, okay..." responded Teru.

Tasuku left his room, and immediately saw that Teru was sitting on the couch. He could only see the top of her head, for which he was grateful. "Where did you even put your uniform, brat?" He said to her, after looking in the bathroom and seeing no wet clothes.

"Uh, I put them in the washing machine..." Teru didn't look at him. Confused, Tasuku responded, "Did you separate the whites?"

"Oh um, no," Teru said, starting to get up. "I'll do it now."

Tasuku pushed her head down, trying to avoid seeing her again and risking another erection. "I can do it, it's fine. You just have to do my laundry next time."

"Um, okay." Teru said, sighing.

_Is she _that _embarrassed by me seeing her underwear? _Tasuku walked into the laundry room, opened the washing machine, and grabbed the bundle of clothes that were indeed lying inside. He began to separate the clothing, and soon realized why Teru had been so hesitant to let him do the laundry. Normally she'd gladly avoid doing the chores.

Although Tasuku had already seen her bra, it was worse up close. The pink was all lacy, and the clasp was on the front, as if saying, _Open me... I was built in the front simply so it's easier to see what I'm hiding._ Tasuku's manhood began to grow again.

However, the bra was nothing compared to the underwear. What Teru had worn today was far different from the previous pairs Tasuku had seen. Today's pair was a lacy, black and pink thong. There was barely any material, and what was there was complete lace, and transparent. There was a pink bow on it, as if it was a gift just for Tasuku... or Masuda-kun.

Suddenly, Tasuku threw the laundry in the washing machine, and stormed out to where Teru was sitting on the couch.

Tasuku stomped over to where Teru was and pushed her down on the couch, himself on top of her. His eyebrows were mashed angrily above his eyes.

"A _thong_? Who for?" he practically spat the words at Teru.

Blushing furiously, Teru turned her head away from his and clenched her eyelids shut. She didn't respond.

"Answer me!" Tasuku grabbed Teru's chin and turned it towards himself. "_Who's the thong for?_"

When Teru didn't respond again, Tasuku growled in fury. _Is it for _him_? _

His mind clouded, Tasuku then pinched Teru's lips open and forced his way into her mouth. His tongue rubbed along her teeth and the roof of her mouth, while Tasuku took his other hand and put it on her breast, kneading it.

Tasuku then heard Teru gag, and his mind cleared. He jumped off of her, realizing what he was just doing. He looked away from her, while she sat up.

There was a silence. The only thing that could be heard was the two's heavy breathing. Neither said a thing.

"...for you..." Teru said, wiping her mouth.

"...Huh?" Said Tasuku, turning to her finally.

Her face was cherry red, and she was twiddling her fingers nervously. Tasuku finally saw how she wore his top, and he looked away again, blushing. He didn't realize how good his shirt would look on her.

"...The thong... It was for you."

There was another pause while the words sunk in. Tasuku then turned back to look at Teru, eyes wide. He leaned over her, staring her straight in the eyes.

"...It was?" His mind was blank.

Teru tried turning away, but Tasuku grabbed her chin and made her look at him straight in the eyes. "Tell me," he said sternly.

"...Yes." Teru sighed, looking at Tasuku with a red face. "Haruka had recommended me to buy them. And when Riko-san had told me you wanted to see me, I got my hopes up and decided to change into them quickly."

Tasuku's eyes were still wide. He looked like he didn't believe her. "...And the bra?"

Teru tried to look away again, and Tasuku let her this time. "They were a gift from Riko-san... She said I should wear some cute underwear in a while."

Tasuku was in complete shock. They were worn for him? Not for some other boy in her school, for _him_?

"What about Masuda-kun?"

Teru blinked repeatedly. "Who's that?"

"Masuda-kun, you know, the guy who..." Tasuku trailed off. Riko, that bitch, had been trying to trick him into confessing... And it had worked. Masuda-kun didn't even _exist_. She was going to pay. "...Never mind," Tasuku said when Teru had given him a look of confusion.

"So, um.." Teru looked up at Tasuku blushing. "Was this _Masuda-kun_ the reason why you attacked me?"

Tasuku tried to turn away. However, Teru grabbed his chin and turned it towards herself. "Payback," she said with a smirk.

"Were you jealous that I was wearing _lingerie_ for a guy that wasn't you?"

At these words, Tasuku's face turned three different shades of red. "Uh- no, I- I was just trying to protect your virtue is all!"

Teru gave him a look of sarcasm. "From who?" she responded. "You're the most dangerous one here, Kurosaki." She eyed him evilly.

"You're right, Teru-chan." Tasuku eyed her like a predator eyes its prey. "I am dangerous, so you really shouldn't be trying to tempt me with such lewd underwear..." He licked her ear, and Teru shivered in response.

"But- but I-" Tasuku interrupted her words with a chaste kiss. "It doesn't matter. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this..." Teru blushed at this, as he began to unbutton the shirt she wore.

"Was your coming here soaked part of the plan, too?" Tasuku said, licking her collarbone. "Because it worked."

Teru whined a little in response.

Tasuku stopped at the second button, and looked at Teru from eye-level. "I asked you a question."

Teru blushed. "...Of course not!" She said, covering her face with her hands.

Tasuku took Teru's hands away from her face, and kissed her forehead.

"You know, I was planning on confessing today?" He said, going back to unbuttoning the blouse. "Riko wasn't lying when she said I wanted to talk to you." _Though she did force me into it..._

"...You were?" Teru asked.

"Mhm..." he murmured into her forehead. "Don't get cocky about it though, brat."

Teru smiled as Tasuku reached the last button. "I love you a lot, Kurosaki." She said with her eyes closed and a red face.

Tasuku kissed her lips, whispering breathlessly, "I love you too."

He lowered his head then, viewing her naked breasts for the first time. They were indeed A-cups, but Tasuku had no problem with that. He didn't really care for breasts anyway... He just liked teasing Teru about it.

"...I'm sorry they're not bigger," Teru said in a low voice. Tasuku kissed in between her breasts in response, saying, "...Mm, it's okay... They're cute." He then kissed her right nipple, while his hand went to knead the opposite one. He continued to take the breast into his mouth, licking fervently. Teru whined in response.

Tasuku lifted his head from her breasts simply to kiss Teru. "It's okay to let your voice out," He said against her lips, "I want to hear you."

"But... I'm... embarrassed!" Teru said, struggling not to cry out when Tasuku licked her ear – which seemed to be a sensitive spot for Teru. Tasuku smiled genuinely, placing his hands on her cheeks and kissing her nose.

"It's okay. I won't make fun of you," he smirked at her, "...much."

"...I hope you grow bald." Teru said to him.

"But you love me~" he responded, kissing her chin this time. He began to kiss everywhere on her body, slowly getting lower. He kissed her neck, her collarbone, each breast, her ribs, her navel, and each thigh, until his head was finally in between her legs. He looked up in permission, and Teru nodded, eyes clenched and blushing.

He kissed the nub of nerve endings and slowly inserted one finger inside her walls. He moved it in and out of her, continuing until she was wet enough for another finger. As he added the second finger, he began to suck on her nub while she moaned and squirmed beneath him.

His fingers went in and out of her womanhood, as he lifted his head to kiss her. He licked her lips lightly to gain entry, and their tongues battled for dominance while she whined against his lips.

Suddenly though, he removed his fingers, and Teru whined at the absence. Tasuku laughed, and said lightly, "Not enough?" Breathing heavily, Teru blushed and said embarrassed, "Sh-shut up!"

"Don't worry, I just need my hands to take my pants off." he said, undoing his belt. Teru averted her eyes, not wanting to see that part of Tasuku just yet.

After taking off his clothes and putting on a condom, Tasuku grabbed Teru's hands and placed himself directly atop her. He looked at her firmly.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked her, kissing her cheek. "Nn... Only with you." Teru said, looking at Tasuku. "Of course I meant with me... Idiot," Tasuku responded, wearing a smile on his face that made the insult feel like the biggest compliment in the world.

Slowly, he pushed himself inside of Teru and broke the barrier that was her virginity. She clenched her eyelids shut, tears gathering. Tasuku grabbed her hands and squeezed them reassuringly, and licked the tears away from her eyes.

"...Are you okay?" He asked her genuinely. "...Nn, I- I am. You can go faster now." Tasuku complied, pulling out and thrusting back in. He groaned deeply, enjoying the feeling of being inside of her.

Each thrust made the pain less noticeable, and soon Teru was reveling being with Tasuku as much as he was with her. The two panted and moaned as their flesh slapped together, and the smell of sex filled the room. Teru would try to meet his thrusts, but as their rhythm grew faster and faster, she found that she couldn't keep up with Tasuku's hard pounding.

Soon enough, the two were on a verge of having an orgasm. Tasuku grabbed Teru's breasts viciously, flicking the nipple with his tongue while his hand grabbed the other and fondled it.

He licked Teru's ear as he came, sending Teru over the edge as well. They came together, Tasuku falling on top of her, exhausted. Their heavy breathing filled the room.

"...Tasuku... you're heavy."

Tasuku lifted himself up and looked at her. "You called me by my name?"

"Um, yeah." Said Teru, getting defensive, "I figured I may as well since we, um..."

Knowing she was too embarrassed to finish that sentence, Tasuku simply kissed her deeply, happy beyond words. There was no Masuda-kun. The thong wasn't worn for anyone but him. Teru loved him back. She called him _Tasuku_.

"I love you, Teru."

"I love you too."

* * *

So, not my first story, but it is my first lemon.

I saw that there were few DD lemons and wanted to add to them.

It was kinda difficult to write, but I tried my best.

I hope you enjoyed it!

Rates and reviews would be appreciated. ^^


End file.
